


The War Comes

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [14]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The War Begins, maverick is kinda crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: In the passing days their few allies had assembled in the castle. Savage and Noble arriving last the previous night, Tempest a day before grumpy to be pulled away from wherever he was. Acidic was a no show but from what Legend had told him he was glad that one had stayed away.
Series: Altered [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1449070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The War Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its been so long guys, college is a hell for time consumption and plus my fixation has kind of been slipping, but I promise to give this series the ending it deserves. Just hang in with me a little longer. Thank you to my dedicated readers and friends who keep me encouraged

In the passing days their few allies had assembled in the castle. Savage and Noble arriving last the previous night, Tempest a day before grumpy to be pulled away from wherever he was. Acidic was a no show but from what Legend had told him he was glad that one had stayed away. 

Altogether it was the nine of them, Ravio and Curse, and the three “friendly” darks against Callous and his army. They hadn’t dared to look for Conqueror or Stygian, even if they were willing to fight against Callous there was no guarantee they wouldn’t turn against the lights at the first opportunity. Even if they needed the extra man power it was risk they hadn’t decided to take.

Hyrule however wasn’t much involved in the planning, Time and Warriors had spent long hours trying to figure out some tactics to maximize their chances but all of that flew over his head. He was used to fighting alone, what help could he give to planning coordinated strikes. The atmosphere around the castle was different. Instead of enjoying the paradise like castle grounds they spent free time training. Warriors could bark orders with the best of them. Physically they were all ready, their entire lives were a training session for this. Mentally none of them knew when the hammer would fall.

When they fought Veran they were constantly seeking her out, hoping to stumble upon her fortress. A familiar scenario to Hyrule, having to wait for an enemy to come to them was infuriating. Working out a guard rotation, the lights covered during the day and the darks at night in addition to the castle guard.

“We need to move out of the castle and towards the forest.” Warriors told Time as they once again met to review any new tactics the two had worked out. “If Callous’s army attacks us full force the civilians here will suffer, and we already decided not to involve the soldiers here, they won’t be able to handle the shadowlings.”

Time rubbed his face, “That wouldn’t be a bad idea. The farther we are from the civilians the less that are likely to get caught in the battle. We know they’re more likely to attack at night when the darkness is a disadvantage to us. If we move out in the early morning we can set up camp and get ready before they attack.”

“Everyone remembers their positions right?” Warriors questioned looking at them. “Time, Twilight, Savage and I will take the front line offensive. Tempest, Noble, Wild and Hyrule will take the second row and use your magic and abilities to clear a path. Ravio and Curse will provide support from the back and take out any split offs. Sky, Four and Legend will go in and try to find Callous and Maverick, separate them and get Maverick back to us if you can. If you can’t do what you have to do.”

Everyone just nodded solemnly, it was a good plan but they all knew it was going to be a bloody battle.

"And Hyrule," warriors turned his attention back, "we need you to conserve energy for your healing spell, it seems to be there most powerful heal we've got and we'll need it even with the potions Zelda stockpiled for us."

“I know what to do.” He sighed and let them continue. Finally what felt like an hour later the meeting wrapped up with the promise to move out to the countryside in the early morning. As they all headed to bed, Noble and Savage off to guard they heard a deep rumbling cry throughout the castle. It seemed the army had arrived.

____________________________________________________________________________

As quickly as they could the heroes and their allies sprinted through the hallways towards the castle doors. Twilight shifting into wolf form to keep running. They had been keeping armed for this moment so everyone already had their armor, weapons and equipment on them. What precious little wasn’t on them had been stored near the door in case of emergency. 

So they streamed out of the castle armed to the teeth, Four was wearing his pegasus boots and had the four sword and his other weapons ready to go. Legend beside him was toting a small armory, magic tools of many kinds alongside his normal weaponry. Sky was with them rounding out their strike group, their goal was just to get to Maverick and Callous, take out the leaders and take out the army.

Four knew though, he knew that Maverick hadn’t betrayed them, not really. Those words, joining the winning side, he’d said them or really Vio had the specifics are confusing. None of the others believed him though, they were so willing to believe Maverick had succumbed and betrayed them. In some small part of his aching heart Four quietly wondered if that time in Callous’s castle after he dusted Curse could have changed his friend. 

But there was no time to doubt now as an army of pitch black shadowlings marched on Hyrule Castle. The castle guard was quickly evacuating the civilians around moving them away from the battle that would soon take place. A terrible roar came from overhead again drawing their attention, a large crimson dragon descended to the front of the forces roaring again as it came. 

When it landed two figures jumped off the back of the dragon landing at the front of their army, Callous and Maverick.

Four gasped at seeing his dark. The dark was still wearing the same clothes, the dragon scale plates he’d designed prominent and Dragon Fang at the darks side. But everything was thrown off my his face, Mavericks eyes glowed crimson red and his face was fixed in an awful smirk as he stood just behind Callous. Callous himself looked neutral though a shark like grin gradually filled his face. 

“You gathered your allies while I gathered mine.” Callous looked over their group and saw the darks they had assembled. “It’s a shame you four had to choose to fight with your lights, especially after Maverick here was smart enough to choose the winning side.”

There it was, those keywords that made Four hope, beyond hope that his friend was just playing to Callous’s game and waiting for the moment to betray him, just like Vio had. Then as though Callous could read his mind the dark trained his eyes on Four.

“And just in case you were planning on my dear friend here betraying me and returning to your side, you were mistaken. While initally I knew that was his plan I won him over to my side. I made sure of it, he couldn’t betray me now even if he wanted to. Isn’t that right Maverick?” Callous asked and Maverick took a step forward.

“You’re the one who kept me weak, fed the fake persona of Shadow that was created for all those years. But now I’m free of you and free of the mirror. I do what I want now, and I intend to take my revenge upon you fools for underestimating and mocking me.” Maverick looked Four dead in the eyes and in them Four couldn’t see any trace of his friend, his fifth half, in them. “Starting with you.”

A whip of shadow materialized from nothing cracking down towards Four’s head, he was so stunned, so devastated he couldn’t even react. Faster than any of them Savage had shifted into wolf form and run up pushing Four out of the way as the whip sliced the darks side. Savage flew backwards turning back into a hylian. 

“You’ll have to do better than that if you believe a little whipping will keep me down, I’ve dealt with worse.” Savage taunted him. “I wish the good guys hadn’t fixed your voice, but I can rip it out again.”

Once again shifting into wolf form Savage launched himself at Maverick who drew Dragons Fang and began to fight back. Behind them the army was still as though waiting for this to be settled. Time stepped forward and looked at Callous.

"Since you haven't sent your army out to start pillaging or to attack us you must be waiting for something. What is it? Or do you only intend to play with us?" Time asked his calmness sobering though an anger slept just below the surface.

"Oh I'm just watching my commander for now, once he finishes of his vengeance then I'll allow my forces to attack. I promised him as much." Callous replied casually as the shadowlings indeed stayed quiet and sedentary behind them. 

Four glanced over and found that Tempest had joined in trying to stop Maverick, calling up a storm overhead that rumbled with thunder and strikes of lightning.

"How? How did you do it to him? Shadow would never have hurt us willingly, we know him better than anyone and this what he's become, is the last thing he wanted." Four screamed at Callous focusing extremely hard on staying together. His sides screamed out their opinions, his head filled with noise, but he forced them to stay together though the stress of them coming to the forefront of his mind changed his speech.

"We and us? Having a hard time keeping it together?" Callous laughed, in one hand a dagger formed. "You see I only convinced him of the truth that always was. He came to my castle begging to be trained so I taught him how to truly use his abilities something no light ever could. And I helped him discover what he was, how he had been controlled by you and by the dark mirror. How that powerless wind sorcerer got his hands on such a powerful relic though is beyond me. But now he's free, to be my commander and help me take my true place as the ruler of both realms."

In one fluid motion as his words ended Callous turned and flung his knife with extreme precision which hits it's target perfectly going into Fours left hand causing him to drop the four sword which he kicked away in his panic. It had sink straight through his palm burning like fire.

"Four!" His allies yelled jumping towards him. Sky scooped him up and started running back towards the others away from the dark Army as Callous cackled.

Inside Fours mind was a mess, he ended, they needed to separate this was too much to hear together, but the sword the sword was gone. Trapping then within their own mind, suffering. They screamed in pain when Sky removed the dagger which disappeared into shadow. A gaping hole went through the hand and they couldn't even feel their fingers. Sky carefully poured a health potion onto his hand hoping the effect would pull the tissue back together.

"It's not working." Sky exclaimed as he began to wrap the hand. Four bordered on the edge of passing out, everything too much.

"I can fix it." Hyrule said as he began to chant.

"Hyrule wait…" a voice screamed as finally Four succumbed to unconsciousness.


End file.
